Ramito de Violetas
by Tami-Flye
Summary: Unas violetas, unas cartas...y una persona que te ama...¿que pasá si hay alguien desconocido que te las manda?...¿cómo será cuando lo sepas? yaoi NettoxEnzan


Nihao!...bueno se preguntarán ¿para que hago otro fic si no he terminado el otro y no le he terminado mi regalo a Suna?(que quizás ella se pregunte xD)...bueno la razón es simple...escuchando en la radio un día viernes, ya que iba a la graduación de mi hermano que se graduaba de la escuela de paracaidistas de la Escuela Militar de Chile, me dio la inspiración...y comencé a escribir en el podrán notar....la letra me quedó "preciosa" pero logre descifrarla...

disclaimer: blah, blah,blah. Megaman y sus derivados no me pertenecen y menos la canción...pero para que quede acorde con el fic...le cambié el género...amigos, amigas esto es **YAOI **así que pueden leerlo o no....pero no quiero reclamos sobre lo de yaoi...criticas de todo tipo (halagos...en fin) son siempre bienvenidos

espero que disfruten...

**&&&Ramitos de violetas &&&  
**

_Era una hermosa tarde de noviembre, un chico de cabellos castaños estaba admirando el paisaje por la ventana de su casa, desde hace un tiempo que se casó y era feliz............_

_........supuestamente........_

_9 de noviembre...era un día tan especial para él...pero....esa persona casi siempre lo olvidaba....era lo que mas le dolía...haberse casado para que no se acuerde de que existe...si bien vivían con muchos privilegios, con buena situación económica, lo único que faltaba en esa relación....era el amor...._

El lo único que quería era tener una sola noche de amor con él...pero...siempre que se la pedía...o llegaba tarde del trabajo...o tenía muchos quehaceres....era desesperante...su vida era un infierno en esos momentos....pero....¿qué le iba a hacer?...está con él porque lo ama...sino... ya se habría marchado hace mucho tiempo...

_Netto va hacia el estudio...donde su esposo trabajaba todo el día pegado a la computadora, teléfono y papeles..._

_cuando entró y le preguntó si iba a cenar hoy, con un tajante y frío "no" como respuesta....su corazón se destrozó mas de lo que ya estaba...tan solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta...mirando a la persona que mas amaba...luego unas palabras hirientes llenaron la habitación "quiero trabajar tranquilo ...retírate"....fue lo último que logró aguantar...._

* * *

**Era feliz en su matrimonio**

**aunque su marido era el mismo demonio**

**tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio,**

**Ella se quejaba de qué nunca fue tierno**

* * *

_Se tiro a la cama matrimonial...que rara vez compartían... hasta que algo cayó de su repisa al lado de la cama.... una carta...._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo que las recibía....y no sabía quien era esa persona que le escribía tan hermosos versos...._

_siempre venía a la mente el mismo nombre.... Rock (1)......pero había un ROJO problema...._

Se levantó de la cama para dar un paseo...hasta que vio ahí...en el recibidor...una carta y unas flores...su preferidas....Violetas...

_Miró hacia la puerta del estudio...y se dirigió a su cuarto...cerrándolo con seguro..._

_La carta que le envió estaba llena de hermosas frases...poemas escritos con el alma...y con una caligrafía envidiable.....realmente le alegraban el día...pero temía.....temía que su esposo se diese cuenta de ello...temía que....si encontraba las cartas que hablaban de las Violetas, su esposo las aventara por la ventana...por eso siempre inventaba una excusa...."las fui a comprar en la tienda de Saloma", y el solo respingaba....esa era su respuesta._

* * *

**Desde hace ya mas de 3 años **

**recibe cartas de un extraño, **

**cartas llenas de poesías **

**que le han devuelto la alegría **

**

* * *

**_Pero...¿cuándo fue que todo empezó?....desde hacia mas de tres años...justo cuando sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico que les costó la vida..._

_Su novio, en ese momento, sabía lo terrible que Netto se sentía al saber que su familia murió, y desde ahí que Vivian juntos....en total llevaban 10 años juntos, desde que eran niños, conviviendo 4 y casados 3, pero nada en todos estos años cambiaba...todo seguía igual que antes....o peor..._

_Cuando se quedó solo, él muy amablemente le ofreció quedarse a vivir en su casa, el acepto gustoso la idea...pero cuando fue el funeral...nunca se presentó...en cambio...alguien que no conocía...y que estaba enmascarado y encapuchado, fue con el y le dio su hombro...y desde ese momento él le daba sus cartas y sus ramitos de violetas...cada semana...no sabía quien era...pero.. sabía que siempre contaría con esa persona desconocida_

A veces se pregunta....¿por qué a el?...si hay tantas personas...¿por qué tenía que enamorarse exactamente de el, Netto Hikari?...no había respuesta...pero... sabía que el debía sufrir de alguna manera.

* * *

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

* * *

_Pero sin lugar a dudas lo único que quería hacer era conocerlo...escuchar de esa voz palabras tan o mas dulces que la misma azúcar...pero...no puede...no debe, porque el aún ama demasiado...hasta su propia vida, a su esposo y no quiere dejarlo....además...hay algo que le dice que no lo haga...tal vez... son sus impulsos...porque a el le costó mucho estar con el...y lo único que espera es que cambie aunque sea un día su actitud...y poder compartir el momento mas mágico de puede tener una pareja...._

_Pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos...pasos... así que cuidadosamente guardó la carta y puso los ramos en un florerito en una cómoda.._

_Su esposo entro a la habitación y solo se dirigió a la lo miraba tristemente...¿por qué siempre que un cree ser feliz se da cuenta que no es así?...miles de veces esa pregunta atormentaba su alma y corazón...pero...¿qué se le podía hacer?...._

_Siguió mirando a su esposo...pero....luego salió por un nudo en garganta..._

_pero...siempre había algo que le llamaba la atención, el estaba de aniversario el nueve de noviembre...y siempre llegaban mas violetas....eso era lo único que le llamaba la atención...pero, no sabía el por qué..._

* * *

**y en cada nueve de noviembre,**

**como siempre sin tarjetas,**

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

* * *

_Cuando llegó a la plaza vio a Meiru con un celular muy enojada....tal vez se volvió a pelear con Tohru, desde hace 5 años, exactamente, ellos tenía una relación formal...aunque a Tohru le gustaba mas leer que ver exactamente a su novia...por eso tantas peleas...._

_Se acercó hasta ella y empezaron una amena conversación, era la primera vez, en todos esos 17 años, que ellos se volvían a hablar como amigos, Ya que Netto sabía Meiru se enojó mucho cuando le dijo su su actual pareja._

_Comenzaron a hablar sobre todo...lo que hicieron en todos estos años, pleitos, familia...de todo...hasta que Netto le platicó sobre esa extraña persona que le mandaba cartas..._

_...¿por qué no le respondes?....creo que sería lo mas adecuado...le dijo la peli-rosada a Netto; 'si supiese la dirección le diría'...dijo sin mas ni mas Netto...._

_Luego de una hora de platica y volvió a su siempre'....pensó_

_Se dirigió hacia su cuarto....pero...algo llamó su atención...había dos llamadas perdidas en la contestadora..._

_"Hola, sé que estás ahí, necesito hablar contigo...y por favor no le digas nada a Netto, porque es un asunto privado entre tú y yo, espero que vengas al lugar que ya sabes"_

_Sus ojos estaban que lloraban....¿qué había hecho para merecer que él lo estuviese engañando con Saloma?....pero....¿sería eso?_

_"hola Netto!....hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo...desde la ceremonia que no te veo...exactamente hace tres años...bueno la cosa es simple... ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa uno de estos días?...por favor respóndeme a mi número ¿si?...cuídate!!!!!"_

_una lagrima callo de su hermosa cara....lo único que se podía ver era una sonrisa... 'ese Rock....por Dios que nunca cambia'_

* * *

**a veces sueñas y te imaginas**

**como será aquél que a ella tanto la estima**

**será mas bien hombre de pelo cano**

**sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus manos**

* * *

_Tenía planeado todo...iba a ir con su viejo amigo rockman...ahora llamado Rock... de cariño...pero... ¿y si era él quien le escribía esos versos?...'creo que mejor descarto esa idea...porque el está muy enamorado de Blues...solo...quiere hablar conmigo como un buen amigo...creo'....... _

_Al llegar a la casa correspondiente conversó mas de 3 horas con Rock, puesto que Blues tuvo un asunto pendiente...._

_nada anormal en las conversaciones...de hecho...Rock se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo sobre las cartas...pero nada...Rock no era...y ahora Netto estaba mas confundido que nunca...._

_Al llegar a casa....vio a su esposo muy extraño...no saludó, eso que generalmente lo hacía, y lo único que vio fue una carta sobre la mesa....su corazón pedía a todos los santos que por favor no la haya leído....lo único que logró escuchar....fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente...._

* * *

**¿quien será quien sufre en silencio?**

**¿quien puede ser su amor secreto?**

**el que no sabe nada**

**mira a su marido y luego se calla**

* * *

_Cuando tomó la carta leyó su contenido...no habían versos ni palabras dulces...tan solo decía "si quieres conocerme ven a la plaza mañana a las 6:30 PM."...._

_Su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora...al fin conocería a esa persona que tanto lo amaba...pero ¿ y su esposo?...no... solamente le conocería y no iniciaría nada con el...porque ya tiene a alguien...solo falta que le demuestre que lo ama...._

_La noche no fue la mayor cosa...simplemente se sentaron a cenar...no dijeron nada...pero había algo mas raro en el ambiente que ambos captaron...pero por temor callaron...._

_Ya acostados sin mas ni mas....él pensaba en lo que ocurrió en su encuentro con Saloma...ya todo acabaría dentro de poco...y sabía que eso sería lo mejor...._

* * *

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

**y en cada nueve de noviembre**

**como siempre sin tarjetas **

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

* * *

Flash Back

-¿para qué me querías ver?-preguntó tajantemente

-lo sabes...¿no?...-le respondió una voz extremadamente suave, de una mujer

-si es...sobre "eso" ahórrate los comentarios Saloma.

-...si no se lo dices mañana...yo se lo diré...el tiene derecho a saberlo...¿por qué lo ocultas?...a ti no e gustaría que el te hiciese eso...¿no?¨...ahora vete...y si mañana Netto sigue así de triste yo le diré todo....sin importarme lo que pienses....

End Flash back

Sin mas se quedó dormido...

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Netto se sentía extraño...sabía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en que no todo te sale mal...pero al mirar a su esposo vio que no estaba muy feliz...ni tampoco serio...estaba ¿triste?

¿Sucede algo?, preguntó muy quedito...pero solo el silencio le respondió...

* * *

**Cada tarde al volver su esposo**

**cansado del trabajo **

**él lo mira de reojo**

**No dice nada porque lo sabe todo**

**el es así, feliz de cualquier modo**

* * *

_Ya eran las seis de la tarde... Netto estaba muy nervioso...necesitaba conocer a esa persona....cuando sintió pasos y vio a su enmascarado su corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca... _

_Se levantó de la banca y fue hacia su hombre misterioso...al estar cerca de él, le planto un delicioso beso que dejo a un Netto sorprendido....sin ó al beso...no porque quería serle infiel a su marido...sino porque algo le decía que si le correspondiese...._

_El beso era pausado...mostraba dulzura...mostraba unos sentimientos mas allá de la realidad...mostraba tantas cosas que Netto no podía descifrar...._

_cuando acortaron las distancias, el enmascarado sentó tiernamente a Netto en la banca....y con su voz tan suave le preguntó si estaba seguro de querer saber quien es el...a lo que solo un movimiento de cabeza respondió ante tal duda....._

_El enmascarado miró fijamente los ojos de Netto, y procedió a desamarrase la máscara............_

_Los ojos de Netto se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba detrás de esa mascara....sus ojos se cristalizaron...y lo único que logró hacer....fue arrojarse a los brazos de esa persona...a llorar en su hombro.............._

* * *

**xke el es kien, escribe versos**

**el es su amante, su amor secreto**

**el quien no sabe nada **

**mira a su marido y luego se calla**

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

**y en cada nueve de noviembre,**

**como siempre sin tarjetas,**

**te mandaba....**

* * *

-¿p-por qué tanto tiempo haciendo esto?...¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-pregunto Netto golpeándole suavemente el pecho.... 

- porque si te lo decía se arruinaría la sorpresa...¿no?...amor

- llorando- E-Enzan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

....**un ramito**

**de violetas**

* * *

_Ya al llegar a casa....recuperaron el tiempo perdido.....y serían felices.... _

_Ya que pronto...serían uno...................._

* * *

**era feliz en su matrimonio**

**aunque su marido era el mismo demonio**

**tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio,**

**Ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno**

**Desde hace ya mas de 3 años**

**recibe cartas de un extraño,**

**cartas llenas de poesías**

**que le han devuelto la alegría**

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

**y en cada nueve de noviembre**

**como siempre sin tarjetas**

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

**a veces sueñas y te imaginas**

**como será aquel que a ella tanto la estima**

**será mas bien hombre de pelo cano**

**sonrisa abierta y ternura en sus manos**

**¿quien será quién sufre en silencio?**

**¿quien puede ser su amor secreto?**

**ella que no sabe nada**

**mira a su marido y luego se calla**

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

**y en cada nueve de noviembre**

**como siempre sin tarjetas**

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

**Cada tarde al volver su esposo**

**cansado del trabajo**

**él lo mira de reojo**

**No dice nada porque lo sabe todo**

**el es así, feliz de cualquier modo**

**porque el es quien, escribe versos**

**él es su amante, su amor secreto**

**el quien no sabe nada**

**mira a su marido y luego se calla**

**¿Quién te escribía versos?**

**dime ¿quien era?**

**¿quién te mandaba flores**

**en primavera?**

**y en cada nueve de noviembre,**

**como siempre sin tarjetas,**

**te mandaba un ramito de violetas**

* * *

-pero que canción mas linda...no te parece Enzan...?... –pregunto un muy feliz Netto...pero su sonrisa se convirtió en puchero cuando se dio cuenta que Enzan estaba durmiendo.... – que cruel! ;;..... 

**TE mandaba un ramito..........de violetas**

&&&Fin&&&

Notas: o-o9.... hem... no sé que decir solo espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario...esta historia no tiene continuación, se cuidan y hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
